1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a method of communicating across an operating system, and more specifically communicating across an operating system using a plurality of processes and a plurality of memory sources disposed within one or more processors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing and distribution is utilized in a number of different manufacturing and business related applications for accomplishing a virtually unlimited variety of tasks, or processes. Systems implemented to accomplish these tasks utilize different design configurations and are typically organized in a network fashion. Networks may be arranged in a variety of configurations such as a bus or linear topology, a star topology, ring topology, and the like. Within the network there are typically a plurality of nodes and communication links which interconnect each of the nodes. The nodes may be computers, terminals, workstations, actuators, data collectors, sensors, or the like. The nodes typically have a processor, a memory source, and various other hardware and software components. The nodes communicate with each other over the communication links within the network to obtain and send information.
A primary deficiency in the related art systems is in the manner in which nodes communicate with other nodes. Currently, a first node will send a signal to a second node requesting information. The second node is already processing information such that the first node must wait for a response. The second node will at some time recognize the request by the first node and access the desired information. The second node then sends a response signal to the first node with the attached information. The second node maintains a copy of the information which it may need for its own processing purposes. The second node may also send a verification to ensure that the information data was received by the first node.
This type of communication may be acceptable in a number of applications where the time lost between the communications of the first and second nodes is acceptable. However, in many applications, such as real time compilation of data during vehicle testing, this lag time is unacceptable. Further, the redundancy in saving the same data in both the second and first nodes wastes memory space and delays processing time. Finally, the two way communication between the first and second nodes creates additional delays and the potential for data collision.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an operating system capable of overcoming the deficiencies of the related art. Specifically, an operating system is desired which eliminates the delay between the communications of the first and the second nodes and can optimize usage of memory sources and reduce processing time.